Let's play
by DaeikoSou
Summary: [Genderbend] No había nada más que le gustara a Castiello que molestar y retar a Togami, pero esta vez había pasado el límite con sus juegos.


**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Celestia x Togami (Celesgami)

 **Advertencias:** GENDERBEND (MaleCelestia y FemTogami), posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), lenguaje vulgar, narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **LET'S PLAY**

Él no daba muchas vueltas al asunto, Castiello Lunderberg (llamado Castel) estaba convencido que Byakuya Togami era perfecta para él. Era hermosa y con una gran herencia por delante, su fría personalidad era fácilmente llevada por alguien como Castiello, quien podía llegar a sostener varios temas de conversación con la rubia; ambos eran inteligentes, eso era cierto. Además, no perdía fácilmente la compostura cuando Togami le hablaba crudamente, al fin y al cabo Castiello podía llegar a ser la misma cantidad de crudo que la heredera, pero en su propia forma cortes de hablar. Después de todo, Castel no podía perder la elegancia de su esencia.

A ambos se les daba bien el ordenar a los demás (debido a su esencia de superioridad), pero a Castel le gustaba retar la autoridad de Byakuya, hacerla perder la paciencia, retarla a jugar ajedrez y luego ganarle, haciéndole ver que no era perfecta en todo. A veces Togami le ganaba, cabía destacar, pero no lo hacía perder la calma y eso hacía a Byakuya enojar más, aunque intentara disimularlo. Cosas como esas eran las que llevaban a Castiello a sentirse atraído por Byakuya, aunque en un principio solo era por su dinero.

—Juguemos algo —Recomendó Castel observando a Togami quien se encontraba concentrada leyendo, hasta que cierto chico con apariencia gótica (llamado molestia por ella) interrumpió.

—Hay cientos de personas en todo este instituto, ¿y tienes que molestarme a mí para tus tontos juegos? —Le respondió la chica mirándolo con petulancia. Castel siempre se aparecía en donde ella se encontraba, pero no era una presencia tan "acosadora" y "asquerosa" como la de ese chico Fukawa (quien se babeaba por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella). No, Castel era una molestia diferente, era como si una parte de Togami lo quería muy lejos y por otra quería que siguiera allí con ella, pero ella era muy orgullosa como para demostrar lo segundo.

—He ahí la cuestión.

Togami lo miró un poco más interesada en lo que Castel diría. Ciertamente, a la rubia no le agradaba nadie, su personalidad era muy arrogante y anti-social como para establecer amistad con quien sea, y Castiello no era la excepción. A pesar de que en un principio no le parecía tan molesto como sus demás compañeros de clases, debido a que el chico era lógico, no hablaba tanta basura, pero tampoco era que confiara en él, no, al contrario, personas como Castiello, de las cuales nunca sabes sus verdaderas intenciones son de las que menos había que fiarse; pero no importaba cuantas veces le decía que se no se acercara a ella (de la manera más Byakuya posible), el pelinegro seguía allí, y no porque le gustase ser molestado, al contrario, todo era porque le gustaba molestarla a _ella,_ le gustaba retarla y desobedecerla.

—Si ganas no te molestaré más, ni siquiera voltearé a mirar ese lindo trasero cuando estés caminando —Togami frunció el ceño por su declaración, muy pocas veces Castel decía cosas tan vulgares bajo calma, pero las veces que lo hacía tenía que tolerar su insolencia— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, mirándolo con aquéllos profundos ojos rojos, no perdía su porte elegante.

La rubia aceptó con una sonrisa confiada mientras se levantaba de la silla, después de todo era su oportunidad para deshacerse de una molestia y poder seguir leyendo en paz, la chica se mostró impaciente por saber que jugarían.

—Paciencia —Le dijo con una sonrisa calmada mientras se acercaba a su presa— El juego es el siguiente: Si logras resistirte 10 segundos a mí habrás ganado, sólo eso.

—¿Resistirme? —Repitió Togami con sus brazos cruzados, intentando analizar a que se refería. Otra de las cosas de las que Castel no podía resistirse, la mente de la chica era cerrada hacia "esos" temas, o por lo menos no los analizaba tan rápido como otros problemas.

—Así es, empezamos —Sin darle tiempo a Byakuya de prepararse mentalmente, Castiello la acorraló y la atrajo hacia él, la chica se sorprendió por su descaro, pero más que eso, sentía vergüenza, mucho más al sentir las traviesas manos del pelinegro sobre su cintura, mientras que acercaba sus labios hasta su cuello, el cual empezó a besar.

—¿Q-qué crees que haces? —Togami se encontraba estática, y muy sonrojada, lo peor del caso es que sentir dichas caricias le estaba empezando a gustar. Era como si el chico gótico la hubiese hechizado de alguna manera, ella nunca había dejado que rompieran ese límite de espacio personal que ella misma había establecido, no entendía como no pudo alejar a Castiello; y sin darse cuenta empezó a dejarse llevar, un pequeño suspiro soltó, sintió su mundo girar cuando Castiel subió y la besó en sus labios; quería más, lo deseaba, y sus manos hablaron por ella cuando apretó la camisa del pelinegro, olvidó por un momento el tonto juego hasta que la campana sonó.

—¡Y 10! —El chico se apartó rápidamente de la rubia dejándola con sus ojos abiertos como platos—. Lo siento Byakuya-chan, has perdido —Habló con un tono de voz que sólo utilizaba cuando se burlaba de ella. Sonrió con cierto orgullo, mientras que Togami no sabía que decir ante tal atrevimiento.

—¡¿P-pero qué te has creído?! —Exclamó Togami, perdiendo toda la calma que había tenido. Si bien Castel era pesado en ciertas ocasiones, esta vez había pasado los límites, Togami no debió jamás dejarle el paso libre a tal vulgar acción.

—Sólo eran 10 segundos Togami ¿y no has podido superarlo? Me sorprendes —Bromeó un poco el chico simulando sorpresa con su mano tapando sus labios—. Hasta he podido sentir que querías más. Aunque realmente no tengo problema con eso —Sonrió.

Togami lo miró con odio, se había aprovechado, había sido un tramposo—. No puedes comenzar antes de que tu contrincante sepa las reglas del juego —Fue lo único que pudo decir Togami.

Castel se rio un poco ante la reacción de la chica— Tú realmente me gustas —Declaró observándola fijamente, sabía que se estaba sobrepasando aún más de la raya, pero no pudo evitar decirlo, era una de las pocas veces en las que fue sincero y sin embargo…

—Vete con tus mentiras a otro lado —Ordenó Togami con enojo mientras se volteaba.

…Ella no le creyó, a pesar de que era la primera vez que de verdad le gustase alguien.

Él sólo sonrió, era experto en no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre se mentía, haciendo creer que sólo con estar allí, molestando a Togami era suficiente, cuando lo que deseaba iba más allá; se había enamorado, y seguiría convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo contrario.

Cuando Castel se marchó, la heredera quedó con aquélla sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, chasqueó la lengua muy molesta, ella quería pensar que había sido lo _peor_ que haya pasado en su vida, pero no era cierto. Podía intentar engañarse, pero la verdad estaba justo sobre ella. Lo cierto era, que le había _gustado_ , y él tenía razón en algo, Togami quería más de sus labios y eso le enojaba más, el hecho de que el Súper Apostador de Preparatoria tuviera razón, no quería aceptarlo, jamás lo haría, por lo menos no en voz alta, y ahora que había "perdido" jamás se desasearía de él, una parte de ella se sintió aliviada, no entendía del todo porqué.

Él siempre desobedecía sus órdenes, era el único quien podía retarla y desafiarla, podía decirse que era un excelente rival, de esos que no te aburrían, pero tenían la insolencia de acercarse y besarte sin permiso alguno, y Togami no se dejaría humillar de tal manera.

—Me las pagarás tarde o temprano —Sentenció la chica en la soledad de la biblioteca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! últimamente me la paso mucho en este fandom jaja mi inspiración cada vez vuela más con estas parejas de DR :P amo mucho el genderbend y me pareció muy interesante hacer uno de esta pareja, tardé mucho consiguiendo un buen nombre para Celes (ya que el suyo es muy femenino) por el contrario a Byakuya le he dejado el suyo, ya que investigué que su nombre es tanto como para chicas y chicos. A los que han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado! Cualquier crítica, sugerencia será bien recibida siempre y cuando sea bajo respeto :) Nos leemos luego!


End file.
